


Sweet Relief

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Dean suffers a serious case of blue balls
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Sweet Relief

Dean’s hormones are all over the fucking place and he’s annoyed, to say the least. 

It has been what? Months.  _ MONTHS! _ Since he got laid. And maybe, give or take, a week since he last had time to himself at all to rub himself off. For someone who gets it and does it regularly, it’s pure torture. He’s sure that if he doesn’t get a chance to get it out of his system any time soon, he’ll die of blue balls. They might burst into flames and fall off, maybe even explode in a thousand pieces and right about now, they feel like they weigh a goddamn ton. 

Okay, he might be exaggerating, but also he is kinda not. It’s hard to keep a straight head, to be honest.

Dean chuckles at the thought of dying of blue balls. Thinks that it’s most likely not the ending Chuck wrote for him. He also thinks that it would actually be fun to see Chuck throwing a tantrum because things don’t go his way, but Dean’s eyes widened in shock all of a sudden.  _ What if it is the ending Chuck wrote out for him?  _ Because yeah, Chuck’s a fucking pervert and Dean can’t really put it past him. 

“Dean?”

“Dean!”

Dean jerks from his daydream (daymare? What do you call when you have nightmares during the day anyway?), as an elbow nudges against his arm. 

“What!” It comes out of him, more annoyed than he intends to.

“Woah, grumpy much?” Y/N snorts beside him.

They are in a diner, having a feast after their latest monster of the week. Across from him were Sam and Eileen who act all lovey dovey and it makes Dean wanna throw up sometimes. Not that he’s not happy for Sammy but  _ ugh _ , he could go with a little less PDA. At least they should consider his aching balls. It really wouldn’t be too much to ask for, would it?

“I need to pee,” Y/N says shamelessly, nudging him some more but he’s still too lost in thought, and his cock is on fucking half-mast. What’s with that thing anyway? He’s almost forty-fucking-one. It should not be doing all these kinda things, really.

Dean feels her lift herself up on her hands that are braced on the table and the seat, leveling up just high enough to place her leg on the other side of him and heaving herself over him. Her bottoms brush against his thighs and crotch in the process. 

“Woah, watch out, will ya?” Dean shouts grumpily. 

Being upset doesn’t help though. Doesn’t help that his dick stirs again, and there’s a breeze of her perfume that still lingers in the air, mixed with her sweat and musk. Dean’s head starts to spin. 

She rolls her eyes, while Sam sends him a glare. “Dude, she’s been asking you three times already, you wouldn’t even budge. What’s the matter with you?”

Dean doesn’t answer and keeps on eating the fries with a stern face. 

***

Two more agonizing days had passed and every time Dean sat down and tried to  _ ‘relax’ _ there was always something that required his attention. And all he wanted was to give attention to his fucking cock. 

Dean brings in the groceries, dropping the bags onto the counter. “You need any help?”

“Nah. Dinner’s in about two hours. Y/N is coming over later with her findings,” Sam answers as he walks around Eileen and the woman laughs while she deliberately blocks Sam’s way. 

Dean rolls his eyes, wants to get away from the cheesy couple, “K, I’ll be in my room.” 

_ Fucking finally. _

_ * _

“Dean?” 

“Dean,”

“Dean!” 

The door opens and Y/N bursts into his room. 

Dean’s instinct is to close the laptop but it was way out of reach from the position he’s in. 

The position being, Dean spread on his bed, his back leaning against the wall, and he’s bottomless, holding his hard cock in his hand. 

He’d rather his position being, somewhere in a hole on the floor with him burying himself as deep as he can go.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters under his breath, scrambles up quickly, and covers himself with a pillow. 

It’s silent between them. He can hear crickets chirping in his mind.

Well, silent, except from the moans of a girl screaming  _ Please, harder. Fuck me harder! _

“‘M sorry,” She says, and Dean can see that her cheeks are flush, “I knocked and I called and you didn’t answer, so I thought something terrible must have happened.”

“It’s okay,” He mumbles, “Can you leave me alone now?”

“Were you,” She points with her index finger up and down. 

“Duh, what did it look like?” He snarls.

She grins and closes the door before she walks towards the bed, “Want me to help?” 

“Well…” Dean huffs, “Yeah, but,” He feels nervous, “But why?” 

He’s not gonna lie, a little help would be great. 

“Because something came up and we need to leave soon. Maybe if I help it’ll be faster?” She was sitting down on the bed next to him now and Dean’s can’t explain why his dick’s still so hard even after the interruption. 

“Come on big guy, move a little, let me get behind you.” 

Dean’s eyebrows climb up his forehead.

“Just do what I say, can ya?” Y/N chuckles.

“Alright, alright!” He moves down the bed a little. The laptop is now closer and he reaches over in order to close it. 

“No, leave it. It helps me too.”

Y/N stands up and takes off her shirt, losing the bra next and Dean can't believe his eyes. He’s not going to lie, he always thought that she was cute. Always wondered what’s underneath the layer of clothing, wondered how sweet she must taste, how he could make her call his name in ecstasy. Dean just never could act up on that, because he doesn't want to jeopardize the friendship they have.

“You too, Dean.” She grins, climbing on the bed and kneels behind him. 

Of course Dean doesn’t have to be asked twice. His hands fumble at the hem of his henley and pull it over his head, throwing it on the heap of clothes on the floor. 

“Good,” She smiles, “Now, eyes on the laptop, alright?” 

“O..okay,” Dean swallows hard as he feels her body moving against his back, the peak of her nipples hardening against his skin. 

Her nose brushes his temple, “Relax, and leave your hands on your sides,” 

Dean can only nod. 

“Lube?” She asks but before Dean can answer, she’s found it, “Nevermind, I got it.” 

She opens the bottle, squirts a generous amount into her hand before she tosses the bottle on the bed somewhere. 

Her hands then come around his body from the back, and Dean jerks at the first touch of her fingers on his cock. He moans shamelessly, and it makes her chuckle against his cheek. 

“Good?” She asks as she kisses his shoulder, his neck, and she lets her tongue trail along his jaw. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean’s cock throbs and leaks as she works him with both her hands, applying the right amount of pressure, squeezing harder at the head, eliciting a wrecked sound from his throat that Dean knows he should be ashamed of, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Look at them, Dean. Look how deep he fucks her,” She sucks at his earlobe, licking up his shell, “Imagine it’s you,” She works her hand to the same rhythm of the couple fucking on the screen. Slow and deep. “If you want, you can imagine that it’s me.” 

Dean turns his head to look at her and she just fucking winks. 

“Eyes on the screen, cowboy,” She giggles and Dean complies. 

Y/N sucks in a patch on his neck, a suction strong enough to draw blood to the surface. He wonders, if it’ll leave a mark, kind of hopes that it will. 

“You have a beautiful cock, Dean. Always knew that you’re packed, never thought it’ll look so delicious, though.” One of her hands leaves his cock, works its way further down, cupping his sac, “Mmh.. I’d love to have a taste,”

“Y-you can,” He stutters, her hand squeezing his balls on the right side of painful. 

Y/N chuckles lightly, “We don’t have time. Maybe next time,” 

Dean dick twitches just by her mentioning that there’s a possibility of a next fucking time. Because fuck yeah, he’d love to show her what his cock is really good for. 

Their eyes are back on the screen and she’s breathing next to his ear. 

_ Oh my god, your cock feels so good, daddy! _ The girl on the screen screams and pants. 

“Mmh,” She says, trailing her nose along his cheek and kisses him lightly as her hand abandons his balls. Her fingernails leave a wet trail along his body on their way up, until she brushes the pad of her finger against his erect nipple. 

Dean moans.

“You’re so sensitive there, aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out, his cheeks are burning. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! Daddy I’m gonna come!  _ The girl on the screen shrieks.

Dean’s cock twitches at the sound and Y/N works him faster as the guy plunges his dick into the girl, “You like that, Dean? Huh? Like it when I call you Daddy?” It twitches again, getting harder too, and Dean doesn’t even know that it’s possible. 

“Yeah, you do,” She laughs softly before sucking at his shoulder and looking up at him. He’s too ashamed to look at her, instead, he keeps his eyes glued to the screen, “I would love to feel your cock in my pussy, Dean. Bet I’d have trouble working it in, it’s so big. I’d be so tight around you. But you’d feel so fucking perfect inside of me, I just know it.” 

_ Fuck _ , he’s gonna blow just imagining it.

“You’d know how to use it, too, don’t you? You’d fuck me deep,” She pinches his nipple and Dean groans again. “Maybe I can get on top. Would you like for me to ride you, Daddy?” 

Aaaand, there’s a twitch again. 

_ Jesus fucking Christ! _

“Your dick feels so hot and hard, you’re going to come, don’t you?” 

“Uh-huh…” Dean can only manage to squeeze out some incoherent sounds past his throat.

“I’d ride you so good, Dean, my hands on your chest, pinching and tweaking your nipples while I grind down on your hard cock,” Her mouth is right behind his ear and Dean can feel her warm breath, “I’m soaking wet just thinking about it,” She kisses the back of his neck, “My cunt’s slick and tight, imagine me coming on your cock, Dean. My walls contracting around you, milking you for what you’re worth. Holding you captive. Both of us sliding, grinding wetly against each other,”

_ Fuck _ , he’d love to feel that. 

“You have a petty face, Dean,” She works her mouth over to his throat, sucks at his pulse point, “I’d love to ride that, too. Would you let me, huh? I’d love for you to bury your face in my dripping pussy, working your tongue inside of me, I could come on your face, how does that sound?” 

There’s a weird noise coming out of his throat and Dean knows that he should be ashamed, but he’s past caring.

“I’m on the pill and I know you’re clean, too. I’d let you finish inside of me, Daddy, shoot your load inside, making your cum leak out of me for days, that would be nice, huh,” 

“Fuck yeah,” 

“And just stay in there until your cock’s hard again and take me apart all over,” 

“Shit, I’m -” 

Dean squeezes his eyes shut. Both her hands are back on his cock. Y/N picks up the rhythm and he can’t help but buckle up, fucking himself into her hands.

“Come, Dean,” She leans over and to the side a little, and Dean opens his eyes to look at her. She had a stupid grin on her face and fuck, he just wants to kiss her. 

He doesn’t even have to ask though.

“Come for me,” She whispers before she kisses him, and he fucking groans into her mouth before his tongue takes over. It’s messy and Dean let out more air into her mouth than he intends to but his climax makes him see fucking stars, it has been  _ that  _ long. 

Y/N parts from the kiss and sits down, waits for Dean to come down from a fucking high and when he’s looking at her again, she fucking licks her fingers clean from his mess. She grins when she sees him staring, “Tastes good, Dean,” 

He can’t help but chuckle, and turns himself around to attack her and she shrieks in delight when she finds herself pinned to the mattress. Dean looks down to himself briefly, sees that he’s still fucking hard, makes a mental note to brag to Sam about his stamina at almost forty-fucking-one. 

Dean kisses her again, long, deep, fucking messy, tastes himself on her, doesn’t even fucking mind it. 

“Let me help you.” He mumbles against her lips. 

She laughs, “Maybe some other time, Sam and Eileen are waiting for us.” 

“Don’t care,” Dean says, mouths along her neck downwards, seals his lips around her nipple, sucking them in and letting them out with a lewd pop, one by one. She has her hand in his hair, blunt nails digging into his scalp.

  
  



End file.
